


Night out

by misbehavin



Category: Supernatural, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Crossover, slightly angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-09 14:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13483623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbehavin/pseuds/misbehavin
Summary: Sam is being watched like there’s nothing else more fascinating.





	Night out

Sam is being watched like there’s nothing else more fascinating.

He doesn’t know if tonight will start with a drink or hand-wrestling, and herein lies the problem; guys who look all kinds of stronger than him are rare to come by, so he doesn’t bother pretending lack of interest. He might consider dial Cas a prayer in case this turns out to be an spectacularly bad idea, but he trusts his gut. Either way, this can be interesting. If it’s the kind of danger he’s not interested in, a brawl wouldn’t exactly be so terrible. A way to liberate pent-up anger, feel any kind of adrenaline rush to push his mind off its troubles. Would be nice, too, now that he’s considering: the guy is roughly the same height as him, has strong arms. So, yeah. Sam can work with that.

“Do I know you?” he asks, after setting down a beer bottle in front of the guy and sliding into the seat opposite to him at his table. See, Sam’s weird about flirting. He’s pretty sure he’s not exactly the best at it, so he doesn’t bother trying too hard. But the thing is, this isn’t flirting yet. This is an attack tactic. Sam’s weird about people staring at him, too.

The guy flashes him a grin. Everything about his posture is off, but Sam decides to give him the benefit of the doubt. He’s mostly lying to himself about not being sure if what he wanted to come out of his escapade was a fight or sex.  He thought about his knuckles red and his back aching and the taste of blood. He knows what he wants, but it’s not really about that. When has him getting what he wants ever been a good thing?

“Maybe you’ve heard of me. I guess you and I have some things to discuss,” the guy continues. 

Sam holds his breath, grasping the edge of the table tight. He doesn’t exactly  _ hate _ surprise encounters, but he’s got bad associations with it, especially since it tends to sneak up on him no matter how hard he tries to prevent them from happening. Before he can think of a plan that doesn’t involve stabbing some random guy at the local bar in front of a bunch of people who know him and his brother and their angel, the guy uncrosses his arms and places a familiar hammer in front of him.

Sam frowns, taken aback. “Uh, where did you get that?”

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't even usually like crossovers but man. Wouldn't this be Something.


End file.
